Howls in the night
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: Werewolf naruto, When 5 year old naruto awakes to his lycan abililtys, things are turned upside down in his life, then he meets Anko, not a narutoXanko, although it does happen, just not main pairing. on hold for now
1. Chapter 1

**had this idea after reading Naruto the lycan ninja by mdizzle and full moon rage by maskmaker88**

**let me know what you think**

**

* * *

  
**

Howls in the night

Chapter 1

Awakening

**October 9****th**** 5 years after Kyuubi, close to midnight**

"So, tonight's the night right." A White haired man leaned against the wall of the small dingy bedroom, a patchy carpet, cracked walls, the wooden chair and dresser looked ready to fall apart, the bed was in much the same state, the grimy window next to the man let in a small amount of moon light bathing the room in a dull ethereal glow.

The man stood by the door nodded, "in a few minutes we hit October 10th his third birthday." The man by the door was dressed in robes, a triangle shaped hat atop his head, his face showing signs of old age.

The small blond child in the bed rolled around, pain written on his face, both men looked at him, the white haired man spoke again, "This is going to be loud isn't it."

The old man spoke again, "the room has been sound proofed and a sleep jutsu has been used on him." the white haired man nodded, "he should go to perfect wolf form then?"

"From what i understand of minato's writings there are two stages, hybrid and perfect."

The white haired man looked confused, "i know hybrid, never heard of perfect."

"i don't understand much either, the explanations are in the scroll that the blood seal."

The white haired man nodded, "are you planning on moving him then, he won't be able to stay here."

"In the morning as a birthday present i am taking him to a house i had built next to training ground 44, Kakashi has agreed to look after him."

The white haired man looked surprised, "Training ground 44? Anko won't be happy."

The old man chuckled, "Anko has already agreed to it, that and what better playground for a young werewolf."

The two men chuckled; a scream of pain stopped them short, they both stared at the boy in fascination as he screamed in pain, the cracking of bones sounded throughout the room.

The old man edged towards the slightly younger one, "was it this bad with minato?"

The slightly younger man looked at the child with wide eyes, "no, it was always quite a smooth transition for minato."

The screaming finally stopped after what seemed hours, the only sound in the dingy room was the heavy breathing of the child on the bed, or what had been a child, in his place was a small blond wolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki awoke slowly, the dim light from the grimy cracked window, he rolled over, falling off the edge of the rickety bed he hit the floor.

"Itai"

The 5 year old blond slowly sat up, wincing as he felt the pain lance through his body.

"You OK Naruto?" An old man sat on the rickety chair the other side of the small bed, a hint of laughter in his voice, his odd triangle hat pulled low.

Naruto stood, dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts; he glared at the robed man, "Not funny Jiji."

The robed man laughed, "get dressed Naruto-kun and meet me down stairs."

Naruto had a puzzled expression on his face, "What for Jiji?"

The old man stood and moved to the door, "It is your birthday isn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat at the ramen stand and almost inhaled the ramen, fifty bowls of it, all of them with some form of meat, something that didn't escape the notice of the old man sat next to him.

"You're having more meat that usual aren't you Naruto." The old man smirked.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and shrugged, "guess so", he grinned, and leaned back letting out a burp as he did.

The old man gave a knowing smile, "Come on, time for your present."

Naruto's eyes lit up.

* * *

R**eview please**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some feedback so i decided to do a second chapter to this story, although this one will update slowly whilst i work on some of my other stuff i wont abandon it.**

Howls in the night

Chapter 2

Embracing the night

Naruto was stunned, like jaw hitting floor stunned, he had just got what could only be the best birthday present ever... who else got a house for their birthday, sure it was a single floor made of what appeared to be wood house, right next to a large creepy forest, still, a house is a house.

The old man next to him laughed, "Like it Naruto?"

"I think he does Hokage-Sama."

Naruto didn't even turn around, a chuckle escaped from the old man, "I think you may be right Kakashi."

The man with the gravity defying silver hair and the mask stared at the blond, "He looks just like him." His voice was a quiet whisper.

"He does." The old man spoke in the same whisper.

Kakashi gave an eye smile, "He's like him in every way isn't he."

"He is." The old man smiled.

"Including that?"

"Correct."

Both men were still smiling; Konoha never knew that a storm was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this man is looking after me?" Naruto gave a happy grin.

"He is Naruto-Kun, His name is Hatake Kakashi." The old Hokage couldn't help but smile.

Kakashi knelt down in front of the blond, "Nice to meet you Naruto-Kun."

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto's grin seemed to widen, Kakashi gave an eye smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three sat in the well furnished living room of the house, Naruto sprawled out on a couch, Kakashi reclined in an armchair, his book in hand and The Hokage sat rather stiffly on the other couch.

"Naruto... this is for you." The old man handed Naruto a slightly yellowing scroll, Kakashi's eyebrow rose slightly.

Naruto sat up and took the scroll; he eyed it and looked at the old man, "What is it?" The old man gave a sad smile.

"Read it, you need to drop some blood on the seal."

Naruto bit his thumb and let some blood drop onto the seal, it glowed red for a second before returning to normal, Naruto cracked the seal on the scroll and unravelled it, reading the contents of the scroll.

_To my son, Naruto_

_If you are reading this then things have gone as planned and I am dead._

_Even as I write I know that I will die soon, your mother having already passed away._

_I never was one to draw things out, so here it is, you my son, are a werewolf, the last, our proud race killed off, restore our race to its former glory, live a life with no regrets, that is what I wish for my son._

_If this scroll has reached you on your fifth birthday as I asked then you are unaware of the transformation that occurred at midnight last night._

_In the three seals at the bottom are three scrolls, the first is my information on werewolves, the only true complete record in existence; the second contains the instructions for the lunar fang, a Taijutsu style that was passed down in our family; the third will open when you are ready for it._

_Your mother and I loved you, never doubt that _

Naruto sat in a stunned silence after reading the scroll; tears silently fell from his blue eyes.

The third gave a smile and moved to sit next to the blond boy, his hand found the shoulder of the quietly sobbing Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" The third watched with a sharp eye at the small five year old in front of him.

Naruto just grinned, "My dad wanted me to and so I will." There was no doubt in his eyes, just a fierce determination that would have made Kakashi's rival proud.

The third gave nod as Naruto closed his eyes and focused.

The room was silent for a moment before there was a crack, followed by a scream and Naruto's mind went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blue eye cracked open, the bright light causing a brief flash of pain before the pupil dilated accordingly, the Kind face of the old Hokage came into view. Naruto instantly felt off, something was different, he felt funny, like something was out of place.

"Are you feeling alright?" Naruto tried to answer yet all that came out was a small growl.

"Careful Naruto-Kun." Kakashi came into view with a mirror that he had obviously just retrieved from elsewhere in the house.

Upon looking into the mirror Naruto gave a yelp, staring back at him was a blond wolf, about the size of a small dog, its eyes a piercing blue.

Naruto immediately leapt up, promptly falling to the floor with a whimper. "You need to adjust to the fact that you have four legs now Naruto." Kakashi and the old man chuckled at the glare from the little blond wolf.


End file.
